1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic bag packing system and more particularly pertains to suspending plastic bags in an open orientation by activating the foot pedal of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic bag holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, plastic bag holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding plastic bags in an open orientation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,889 to Malik a wire holder for plastic bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,158 to Boyd discloses a bag dispensing system and bag pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,604 to Vrooman discloses a system for automatic consecutive opening and dispensing thermoplastic grocery or retail product bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,971 to Dorman discloses a rack for supporting a loaded plastic grocery bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,723 to Meroney discloses a system for filling a flexible sealable container.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,985 to DeMatteis discloses a rack for plastic T-shirt grocery bags.
In this respect, the plastic bag packing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending plastic bags in an open orientation by activating the foot pedal of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plastic bag packing system which can be used for suspending plastic bags in an open orientation by activating the foot pedal of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.